


Months of Chack

by CrystallicSky



Series: Prompt Fics [3]
Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Holidays, M/M, Months, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-03
Updated: 2008-10-03
Packaged: 2017-11-13 03:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystallicSky/pseuds/CrystallicSky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlets inspired by holidays found within the twelve months of the year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Months of Chack

_**January-**_

Chase liked having a lover younger than himself.

Well...younger than his _physical_ age, obviously, as it was impossible to find someone his _actual_ age that he might want as a consort. In any case, because Jack was a teenager, youthful and just itching to _do_ things, it guaranteed that the dragon would be periodically dragged from his stronghold and forced to have fun every once in a blue moon.

However, the rediscovered ability to have fun did not mean that Chase was any less able to appreciate the more subtle pleasures in life—like curling up on the couch with a glass of champagne and a heavy, warm quilt while Jack snuck in a quick kiss to his cheek.

"Happy New Year, Chase," he said with an adoring smile. He paused, then amended, "Well, the _American_ New Year, at least."

"Thank you, Spicer," Chase purred back, curling and arm around his lover's shoulders. "Remind me to do something special for you when the _Chinese_ New Year rolls around."--

 

_**February-**_

"You know, it's weird," Jack mentioned almost offhandedly, snuggling during the afterglow of an unusually tender bout of sex. "We're celebrating love because years ago today, a man who married couples that wanted to tie the knot was sentenced to be beaten, stoned, and then decapitated and died horribly."

"I would decapitate a _thousand_ men to see you happy," Chase declared.

"N'awww," the goth cooed, "you're so sweet! You totally just earned yourself some more sex."

"Don't be surprised if I take you up on that within the next five minutes."

 

**_March-_**

"You know it's the 13th, right?" Jack inquired.

Chase simply acknowledged it with a, "Yes."

Jack was apparently looking for a bit more than that. "Don't you know what happened today in 1781?"

"Specific years and dates are difficult for me, Spicer," Chase said with a frown. "Unless it was something extremely significant to me, personally, it all tends to blend together after a few centuries."

The goth sighed, as if exasperated. "William Herschel, on March 13th, 1781, discovered Uranus."

"...and?"

"Well," Jack delegated, "I just figured we might want to commemorate such a scientific and literally astronomical event."

Chase was silent for a moment. "You want me to say something along the lines of, 'I'll discover Uranus', is that it?"

"......maybe."

The warlord sighed. "I'm afraid that's impossible— I've already discovered Uranus."

"So, you don't wanna—"

"However, Spicer," he interrupted Jack's dejected inquiry with a lusty smirk, "I shall gladly _re_ discover it..."

 

_**April-**_

"Chase," Jack sighed, eyes downcast. "I...I'm pregnant."

"What?" the warlord demanded. "How is that possible?"

"I don't know," Jack cried, tears of distress streaming down his cheeks and causing his eyeliner to run. "I don't fucking know, okay, Chase?! But I swear to god, I peed on the stick, like, _eight_ times, and it was positive every time!"

"That's impossible," Chase coolly insisted. "You're a man. You cannot be pregnant."

"Oh, I see how it is," Jack suddenly growled at him. "You don't wanna deal with the responsibility of a kid, so you're just gonna ditch me. Real nice! Well, fine, I'm outta here, then, and if you think you aren't paying child support, you are _dead_ wrong!"

As the young man stormed away from him and actually began packing his things, Chase realized that Jack was entirely serious and consequently stopped him.

"No, Spicer, don't...don't _leave_ _._ If you truly are...then, it will be an adjustment, obviously, but...I won't send you away."

Jack sniffled, still somewhat upset, and demanded, "Is it me you want, or just the baby, 'cause it's your heir?"

"Both of you," Chase gently assured, "I want both of you, I promise."

"Well...that's gonna be a problem..."

"How so?"

"I'm not really pregnant."

There was a deadly silence, clearly the calm before the storm.

"Why would you lie to me about such a thing?"

Jack clearly didn't realize the danger he was in as he replied, "April Fool's!"

Chase literally snarled at him in his fury, transforming fully so as to better intimidate Jack, who consequently ran like hell when he was pursued.

Dodging his overlord's lunges and trying his hardest to stay out of reach, he squealed, "You'd stay with me if I got knocked up, but you can't take a joke?!"

 

_**May-**_

"Oh, Spicer, I do so love the month of May."

Chase grinned, entirely heedless of the lack of response from his partner.

"Did you know that masking tape was patented this month?"

Again, there was no reply save for annoyed and indignant grunts as Jack struggled fiercely against the tape around his mouth and wrists. Chase didn't mind it at all— Jack was still mostly silent and he was allowed to enjoy a _rare_ bit of peace.

 

_**June-**_

Chase Young was quite puzzled one day to receive a card on his pillow from his lover that read, 'HAPPY FATHER'S DAY.'

When he encountered Jack later at breakfast, he made a point to inquire about it. "Spicer, why did you get me a card for Father's Day? I have not sired any children nor do I plan to, and I have certainly never _acted_ as a father to anyone."

"Well," Jack shrugged, making sure not to distract himself so much as to burn the pancakes he was making at the moment, "you're pretty much the Father of Evil, so I figured it was appropriate."

Chase cocked an eyebrow. "If I am the Father of Evil, what does that make Hannibal?"

"The creepy pedo-uncle," Jack replied without thought. "Nobody likes him, 'cause he molests children while they sleep and eats puppy-kitten-baby hybrids."

When he was able to stop laughing, Chase had properly thanked his lover for the card.

 

_**July-**_

"Chase, get up!" Jack crowed at 5:00AM on the dot, snapping his lover out of an extremely restful sleep.

"What. Do. You. Want. Spicer?" Chase demanded slowly, half-muffled by the pillow still mashed against his cheek.

"Come on, it's July! What holidays are in July that are important?"

Already thoroughly aggravated by the chipper tone so early, Chase snarled. "Even if it _was_ the fourth, fireworks don't start until after sun _set_ not _rise_!"

"Fourth of July?" Jack scoffed. "Fuck that! It's national Build a Scarecrow Day! C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, let's go...!"

Unwillingly, the dragon rolled out of bed and grudgingly dressed, wondering why his mate couldn't simply celebrate the holidays everyone _else_ celebrated.

 

_**August-**_

"Chase. We're going to a cyber café today."

"...why?"

"The internet was born today: my ultimate source of amusement and dearest object of my love! I have to celebrate it _somehow_!"

Chase scowled at the statement, clearing his throat in an obvious manner.

Jack immediately realized the flaw with his wording and amended, "Oh, not like that, Chase! I mean, the Internet could never replace you as the best boyfriend in the history of ever!"

Satisfied, the dragonlord let it go.

"Although technically, it _was_ in my life before y—ow! No hitting, Chase!"

 

_**September-**_

"Why are you so glum, Spicer? You've been moping all day."

Jack moaned as if dying. "I have to go back to _school_ tomorrow. That means waking up early and going to sleep late and doing homework and not getting to stay home with you all day..."

Chase considered this statement. "Every day that you are at school," he proposed, "I shall give you a kiss or some form of sex. I will not tell you which it will be, nor will I tell you when it is coming, but everyday, it will happen whether you're ready or not. What do you have to say about returning to school now?"

Jack visibly perked at these words and dazedly replied, "Sweet, I have to go back to _school_ tomorrow..."

 

_**October-**_

Chase was…understandably confused. It was Halloween, a holiday his mate always _insisted_ on participating in because A) he liked to dress up in scary costumes, and B) he liked candy. However, the warlord had not seen so much as a glimpse of the boy all day, and that was mildly worrying.

"Chase…" a soft voice purred from their bedroom, which he had just reentered, and the man froze in his tracks at the figure on the bed.

It was his Jack, naked as the day he'd been born wearing only a white, cat-ear headband and a black collar with a bell on it. Chase's keen eyesight made out the engraved words, 'CHASE YOUNG'S KITTY' along its silver surface.

"I've been a bad kitty, master," Jack mewled at him. "I've been gone _all_ day..." A shiver coursed Chase's spine at the combination of the alluring costume and the husky purr with which his lover was speaking. "How are you gonna punish me?"

Chase immediately pounced on his 'kitty', making the bell around his neck jingle as Jack was shoved back against the bed, and he only just caught the sly snicker of, "Happy Halloween, _master_..."

 

_**November-**_

Ignoring the horrible screams of pain and agony from the pot he was currently tending to, Jack turned to Chase and opined, "You know, I think this is definitely gonna be the best Bean Day ever."

"I've never celebrated it before," Chase admitted, "but it certainly is a good excuse to get rid of a thorn in my side."

"I'll bet he makes some damn tasty chili, too," the goth smirked in agreement as the shrieking finally stopped.

 

_**December-**_

"Go on, Spicer," Chase encouraged with a grin. "Open your gift."

The warlord would never admit aloud that Jack's gifts for the Christian holiday of Christmas had been surprisingly thoughtful. The first had been some _extremely_ top-tier shampoo and conditioner for his luxurious mane that he knew to work _wonders_. The second had consisted of a complete collection of one of his favorite writers' works in one, convenient edition—which had been painstakingly typed and compiled by hand with not so much as a single error by his lover. The third just so happened to be the antique Chinese spear that Chase had always eyed covetously when spending time in the foyer of Jack's mansion.

He was, however, openly grateful for the gifts, and could only hope Spicer liked his just as much.

Tearing off the wrapping paper like the eager ADD patient he was, Jack squealed at the sight of the box that lay beneath and gushed, "Wow, Chase, this game system isn't even _out_ yet!"

Chase merely crossed his legs smugly and waited for his love to actually open the box and realize that there was not a system of any kind inside.

A white hand plucked the black, velvet box from the larger cardboard one, and Jack, befuddled, murmured, "Huh?"

Chase immediately snatched the box away, bending to one knee before Jack on the floor in front of the couch and opened the small container, revealing a ring of gorgeous rubies and black jade.

"Jack Spicer," he declared formally, even as the young man's hands shot to his mouth in shock and his eyes went impossibly wide, "will you marry me?"

Tears welled up and spilled over white cheeks as Jack half-tackled the warlord to the actual floor, squealing in entirely unrepressed joy and bliss, "Yes, yes, oh god, _yes_ , Chase!!"

**Author's Note:**

> January 1st- New Year's Day
> 
> February 14th- Valentine's Day
> 
> March 13th- The Discovery of Uranus
> 
> April 1st- April Fools Day
> 
> May 27th- Masking Tape is Patented
> 
> Third Sunday of June- Father's Day
> 
> July 1st- National Build-a-Scarecrow Day
> 
> August 1st- Birth of the Internet
> 
> September (date variable)- Back to School Day
> 
> October 31st- Halloween
> 
> November 3rd- Bean Day
> 
> December 25th- Christmas Day


End file.
